Forgive Me If I Look So Lonely
by sharksfan17
Summary: Blair Waldorf comes to live with her cousin Pouge, after trying to find Chuck. Blair finds herself falling for someone like Chuck,Reid Garwin.Gossip Girl X Covenant Reid/Blair Please Review!
1. Lonely People

A/N: So this idea just popped into my head. I thought, what would happen to Blair if she went to Ipswich after Chuck left, after his father's funeral, so here is my attempt. Tell me if you like it please!

It has been a month since I heard from him, two since I saw him. He told me not to go after him, but I did anyways. He wouldn't talk to Nate or Serena or anyone. He wanted to be alone. I couldn't understand that, I guess it is my stubbornness. I told him I loved him, he had to have felt the same, or he wouldn't have come back. He just never admitted it. Apparently I was too good for him, but he was wrong, we were perfect for each other. Here I was, on my way to Ipswich, Massachusetts. I had no clue were that was, close to Boston I guess. Cyrus's brother lives there, I was going to live with them for a while. He thought it would be best, get me away from all of those memories left in New York. I don't know why I agreed to do this. I had the choice, to stay with all the memories. I did however, break a promise. I told Cyrus I wouldn't bring Chuck's letter, but I had to. It was the only thing I had left.  
"We are almost there Blair." Cyrus told me and I just nodded. We pulled up to a huge house, it was very old fashioned. Set back from the street. We drove through the iron gate and towards the home. When we approached the door, a man walked put from the house. I slowly got out of the car, looking at the house, it was beautiful.  
"Cyrus." The man said walking over to him and giving him a hug.  
"Wayne." He replied. "This is my step daughter, Blair." I nodded, showing a fake smile.  
"Pouge!" Wayne yelled and a young man, who looked my age came walking out of the house. He had long light brown hair that went just below his chin, and blue eyes. "Can you please help Blair with her things?"  
"Yeah, sure." He said, walking over to the trunk of Cyrus's car. He grabbed both of my suitcases, I grabbed my another suitcase of mine and a bag full of many different things. I followed Pouge up the stairs to my room.  
"Your from New York right?" He asked me.  
"Yeah,"  
"Well we get the same weather, so if you hated it there you'll hate it here." He said trying to be funny. I put on another fake smile. He walked to the last room at the end of the hallway, he opened the door and walked in. The room was beautiful, the walls were painted light purple and the furniture was all wood.  
"Thanks a lot."  
"Anytime." He replied smiling back at me. "So my friends and I are going to go to a local bar later tonight? Want to join us?"  
"Sure. That sounds like fun." I needed to do something fun, get drunk maybe. I walked back down the stairs and outside, to where Wayne and Cyrus were standing. I said Good Bye to Cyrus and I walked back up the stairs. I walked over to my bed, where my phone was vibrating. I answered it.  
"Hey B, did you get there okay?" it was Serena. Finally someone familiar to me.  
"Yeah, I just got here. Cyrus is about to leave, and I'm going to hand out with this guy Pouge and his friends later."  
"Your cousin?" She asked me.  
"Yeah. He seems nice."  
"Seems?" she asked me.  
"Yeah I haven't really talked to him."  
"Why not?" She asked me. "Your never gonna move on unless you actually try."  
"Yeah I know." I said sitting down on the bed.  
"So, go and talk to him and stop thinking about Ch-"  
"I got it." I said cutting her off. "I'll try." I hung up the phone and sighed. I walked down the stairs and found Pouge watching TV. I sat down on the chair, next to the couch he was sitting on.  
"What are you watching?" I asked him.  
"Umm. Nothing right now. Just flipping through the channels, trying to pass the time."  
"Cool." he flipped through a few more channels and landed on A Knights Tale.  
"Do you like this movie?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." We sat there watching the movie. About ten minutes left in the movie Pouge's phone started ringing.  
"Hello?" I heard a mumble coming from the other line.  
"Yeah, my cousin and I are gonna come pick you up in a few minutes." He said "see you then." He hung up the phone.  
"Well leave in ten, is that okay?" He asked me and I nodded.  
"That will be fine. We are going to miss my favourite part of the movie." I said and he laughed.  
"I own it. You can watch it anytime."  
"Thanks." I smiled, a real smile. I walked up the stairs. I changes into a silver top and jeans. I walked down the stairs and Pouge was waiting for me.  
"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. We slaked out of the house and we walked up to a silver Chevy Malibu. I got into the back seat and we drove towards the school.  
"This is Spencer." He told me. "I think you'll like it here." He said.  
"That's good." A girl walked out of the building. She had very tan skin, dark eyes and hair.  
"Hey Pouge." She said getting into the car and giving him a kiss. I tried to block that from my mind. I knew that it would remind me of Chuck.  
"Kate, this is my cousin Blair."  
"Hi." I told her. Trying to be nice. I could start out new, not be a bitch.

"Hey!" She said. "It's nice to meet you. I'm so excited! Another girl will be joining the group! Its been lonely since Sara left and started dating Aaron." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance." I told her and she laughed.

"Where are you from?"

"Upper East side. New York."

"I have always wanted to go to New York." She told me.

"Well go there." I told her and she laughed. "Pouge your cousin is so sweet." I almost burst out laughing, back in New York I was the last thing from sweet. We pulled into a dirt parking lot and parked close to the building. We all got out of the car and walked to the bar.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Friends In Low Places

A/N: I'm so glad that you guys like my story! I am so happy! So, we all know that Chace Crawford plays Tyler and Nate. I couldn't decide which one not to have in the story, but I couldn't make up my mind. So they are both in the story. So enjoy!

Pouge walked over to a table close to the jukebox. Three other guys were sitting at the table. I would never be caught dead in a place like this in New York. I missed it there, even without _him._ I sat down next to Kate.  
"Guys, this is my cousin Blair. She is living with me and my family for a while. Blair this is Tyler, Caleb and Reid." Pouge introduced  
"Hey." Tyler and Caleb said, Reid was busy looking around the place.  
"Hi." I said with a snobby attitude. This place looked like a bar that had not been cleaned since it was built. I defiantly missed New York.  
"So Blair, what brings you to Ipswich." Caleb asked me.  
"Just trying to clear my mind." It wasn't working, not one bit. I could convince Serena to come down her and save me from this hell hole.  
"Want anything to drink?" Pouge asked me.  
"Vodka." I told him. They all laughed, except for Reid he just looked at me and smiled.  
"They won't serve us alcohol." Pouge said before he turned and walked away. For once in my life I felt like an outcast.

I kept to myself for most of the night, only talking when they asked me a question. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and looked at who was calling. Nate. I had never been more excited to hear from him. I walked outside and answered my phone.  
"Thanks for saving me. I owe you."I said and he just laughed.  
"Is it that bad?"  
"Yeah. I'm at a bar, that refused to serve minors, and it looks like something that has termites."  
"I'm sorry. I'll have a drink for you later."  
"You aren't helping Nate!"  
"Well I got to go."  
"What are you up to Nate?" I said and he just laughed.  
" I'm going to go hang out with Jenny for a bit."  
"Well have fun." I said.  
"Okay bye." He hung up the phone. I did not want to go back in there.  
"Blair." I heard a voice call. I turned around and it was Reid holding a bottle of vodka. I smiled.  
"How did you-?"  
"I took it while Nicky wasn't looking. Come on." He said walking into the woods. I followed him. We walked into the Ipswich park and sat down on a bench.  
"Tell me the truth." He said opening up the bottle. "Coming here to clear your mind is complete bull shit."  
"Getting away from my past." I told him. It was close enough to the truth.  
"No Alcohol addictions, drug addictions. I bet you just hid under the radar at your old school." He said. I took the bottle from him and took a sip.  
"Your wrong. I was the queen at my old school. The most popular girl in school." I stopped there before I said something to him, something I would regret saying later.  
"Well, it's nice to have a drinking buddy. Tyler is normally mine, but he wasn't in the mood. So I'm glad you came. Pouge's cousin eh?" He grabbed the bottle from me and took a sip.  
"In some weird way I guess. I just met him today."  
"Well he and Caleb are the least party like. Pouge doesn't like alcohol at all and Caleb's mother is an alcoholic, so he doesn't drink. I don't understand how anyone wouldn't drink." He said and I laughed. That sounded like something Chuck would say. Chuck. I took the bottle from him and took a long drink. I could see Reid smiling at me.  
"Get thrown to the tigers in New York?" Reid asked and I smiled.  
"I just don't want to talk about it quite yet."  
"Fine." Reid stood up. "Come on, they will be looking for us." I took another sip. He took the bottle from me and finished it, and threw it into the bushes. We walked up to the building and walked inside. I sat down next to Kate.  
"Who were you talking to?" She asked me.  
"My friend from New York." I told her. I listened in on Reid and Tyler talking.  
"There is no way even you could finish a bottle that quickly."Tyler said and Reid laughed.  
"I had a little help." A few minutes later. We got up and went home. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I got out my phone and called Serena.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Want me to do a favor?" I asked her.  
"What?"  
"Come visit me please. I feel like an outcast." I said hoping my plea would work.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"You just said Please."

"So?"'

"This whole thing with Chuck has changed you B."

"No it hasn't" I denied. " I just have been hanging out with Jenny too much." I lied.  
"Yeah I'll come and visit. I need to get away from my mom and Rufus."  
"Thank you." I told her.  
"See you tomorrow." she said hanging up the phone. I changed onto my pj's and walked over to my bag. I grabbed the letter from my bag. My fingers running over the words.

I'm Sorry for everything

You deserve much better

Don't come looking for me

I set the note on my bed stand, and cried myself to sleep.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Roll With Me

A/N: I dont own anything!

I woke up in the morning to my phone vibrating. I patted the bed, trying to fine my phone. A text message, from Serena.

_What's the address?_

I gave her the address. I turned over and looked at the clock 9:30.

_K, see you at noon_.

I got up, grabbed my clothing and went to take a shower. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed. There was no use going to go try and get to know Pouge. Reid either, I might have even liked him, he just might end up leaving, just like Chuck. I walked down the stairs, Wayne and Pouge were sitting at the table waiting.  
"Good morning Blair." Wayne said.  
"Good Morning." I replied. A maid came in and served us food. She was silent, not like Dorota. I could talk to Dorota, she was always there for me. She always listened to me.  
"So Blair what do you have planed?" Wayne asked taking a bite of his food.  
"My friend is coming to visit."  
"That didn't take long." Pouge whispered.  
"Christopher Nicholas Parry." Wayne said. "I'm sorry Blair." He apologized. I nodded.  
"It's fine." He wanted me here as much as I wanted to be here.  
"What time is your friend coming?"  
"She should be here around noon." I told him.  
"That's good." He said. We ate our breakfast and I walked upstairs. I checked my phone. Hoping that he would call, that small chance that he would. I laid down on my bed. I heard footsteps in my room. I sat up and Pouge was standing next to the dresser at the foot of my bed.  
"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Well as you probably noticed, I wasn't too crazy about you coming here." I laughed.  
"Yeah I could tell."  
"I'm really sorry about that. I love my uncle dearly but after by grandpa died I lost any respect I had for him. He demanded majority of my grandpas things. He wasn't there to care for my grandpa. He got his away. When he got all the things he left, we hadn't heard from him in 5 years. Then he called a few weeks ago."  
"I didn't know that Cyrus was like that."  
"I didn't either." He said smiling. "I'm going into town want to come?"  
"Sure." I said. Might as well get away, get closer to my family. We walked down the stairs and I started to walk towards the car.  
"You want to go to town in that thing?" He asked.  
"I thought this was your car?"  
"It is." He said. "Kate doesn't like to ride my motorcycle." I walked over to him and he handed me a helmet. I grabbed it and put it on, I hopped on and we rode into town. We parked at a local drug store. We walked in, I ran into a girl she had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Excuse you." I said getting back to my old habits. I turned and walked down the aisle where Pouge was, he was laughing. "What?"  
"That was Sara."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He grabbed what he needed and we walked out of the store. We rode back to his house. When we got back to his house, I walked up to my room. As I sat down I heard a car door slam. I looked out the window and Serena was walking up to the door. I walked down the stairs and went to the door.  
"B!" She said giving me a hug  
"Serena I missed you so much."  
"You realize I has only been a day right."  
"Yeah but still." I said.  
"You weren't this excited to see me when I came back." She said.  
"That's because I ruled the school without you there. Anyways how is everyone at home?"  
"They are fine."  
"Good." I said starting to walk up the stairs. She followed me. I sat down on my bed.  
"How is your plan going?" She asked me sitting down next to me.  
"It's going okay. Did I tell you about Reid?"  
"No, who is he?"  
"He is one of Pouge's friends. He helped me survive the horrors of last night."  
"By?"  
"Giving me alcohol. Not letting me feel like an outcast last night." Serena laughed.  
"Do you think you could like him?"  
"Yeah, I think so. I wouldn't want to do anything though. I don't want to get too close, so when I go back home he isn't crushed."  
"Just like you were when Chuck left." I nodded.  
"I never showed you this because I didn't know when to." I walked over to my night stand and grabbed the note. I handed it to her. She silently read it. She folded it up and put it in her purse.  
"You don't get it until you move on." She was holding my letter for ransomed. If I was to get that letter back I had to move on. Pouge walked into the room.  
"Nicky's tonight?" He asked me not realizing that Serena was in the room.  
"Yeah sounds fine." I replied. "This is my friend Serena, Serena this is Pouge."  
"Hi." Serena said.  
"Hey." He replied leaving the room. We talked for hours. We walked down the stairs and found Pouge watching TV.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I'm ready you?" I asked Serena. She nodded. We walked out to Pouge's car and got in. We picked up Kate.  
"Kate, this is my friend Serena." I told her and Kate nodded.  
"Hi!" Kate said.  
"Hey." Serena replied.  
"So I saw Sara today." I said and Kate turned around to look at me.  
"What happened?"  
"She ran into me so I told her off." Kate laughed and clapped her hands together.  
"Good job." We got to Nicky's and we all got out of the car. We walked inside and I saw Reid and Tyler playing pool. Caleb was sitting at the table all alone. I saw Sara and some other girl walking over to him. I started walking over there also.  
"Caleb." Sara said. "Poor little baby's all alone." Her friend laughed.  
"Hey Caleb." I said. I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Your dating him?" She asked.  
"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I folded my arms across my chest. She rolled her eyes and walked away.  
"Hey Caleb." Pouge said laughing. "I love my cousin." He said putting his arm around my shoulder  
"Good." I replied. "Caleb, this is my friend Serena." she smiled.  
"Hey."  
"Thanks for that Blair." He said. I hope he didn't mean the kiss.  
"You looked like you were in trouble. That should keep her quiet for a bit." He laughed. I walked over to Reid and Tyler. Serena stayed an talked with Caleb.  
"Hey." Reid said to me.  
"Hi." I replied. "playing pool?"  
"Yeah. I'm beating Tyler's ass right now." I nodded.  
"Cool." I started to leave but he caught my arm.  
"Stay." He said. "Dance with me." I looked at him.  
"Okay." I said. He took my hand and led me to the small dance floor. He held me close to him. I thought about the last time I was at a dance.

_"Dance with me." Chuck said  
"What's the point Chuck? We're never going to be them. You said so remember? It's not for us."  
"Maybe, I wouldn't change us, not if it ment losing something we have."  
"And what do we gave Chuck? You tell me."  
"Tonight. So shut up and dance with me."_

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I was not going to think about him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I said smiling. I leaned my head against his chest. Maybe he could take better care of me than Chuck could.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. More Than A Feeling

Pouge walked me to the provosts office on Monday morning. I walked up to the secretary.  
"I'm here to see the provost. I just transferred here." I told her. She handed me my uniform and schedule. "The provost is in a meeting right now, but here is everything you need. Have a good day." I walked out of the office and saw Kate talking to Pouge outside.  
"Do you want to go change in my room?" She asked me.  
"That would be great." I told her. The three of us walked to her room. I went into her room and changed into the uniform. I felt my phone vibrate.

_I am so coming to visit you more often._ Serena texted me.

_What happened?_

_Caleb, he is sweet and kind, I think he may like me, and with Aaron gone, I think I may like him._

_Details!_

_Well, you know we danced at Nicky's and we talked for a long time after. We exchanged numbers and we_

_have been texting ever since._

_Good for you! Caleb is a really nice guy._

_Look who's talking! You and Reid were pretty cozy on a Saturday_

_.  
Yeah. He is really sweet. Well I got to go. I'm going to be late for class._

_Late for class? B, what's going on?_

_Nothing I promise. It's still the same me._

_Talk to you later._

I walked out of the room, Caleb was hanging out with them.  
"Caleb was just telling us how much he enjoyed Serena visiting." Kate said, Caleb elbowed her. I started laughing.  
"What's wrong with that?" he asked me.  
"Serena was just texting me, telling me that she liked you." We walked back to the school. "She is coming here this weekend." He nodded. I just knew that he was smiling on the inside. We got to my first class. Reid was in there, there was an open seat next to him. I sat down next to him.  
"Morning." I said to him.  
"Morning." He replied. Sara and her friend walked into the class room. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.  
"Who's Sara's friend?"  
"That's Kira." He said. "None of us can stand her."  
"Good." I replied. Reid just laughed.  
"What is so funny?"  
"You look cute." I smiled. The teacher began teaching the class. Reid and I would occasionally talk, but that was it. After the class, I walked to Chem. Caleb was in that class. We talked for the class. He asked me tons of questions about Serena, I left out her rebellious stage, only telling him the good things about her. At the break, I walked outside and called Serena.  
"Hey." She said.  
"So, I think Caleb is really into you. He just spent the last hour asking me questions about you"  
"Really?" she asked very excited.  
"Yes and you better be coming this weekend."  
"Good. I'll talk to you later." she hung up the phone. I walked back inside and to my history class. I didn't know anyone in that class so I kept to myself. At lunch, I walked to my locker and placed my books inside.  
"Hey." I heard a voice call. I turned around and it was Tyler.  
"Hey Tyler. What's up?"  
"Wanting the weekend to be back." He replied.  
"I know what you mean."  
"Do you miss new York?"  
"Some parts. I miss my friends and family. But that's it." I replied and he nodded.  
"I've never been anywhere but Ipswich and Boston. Always wanted to go to New York."  
"I'll take you up there one day. Serena can't keep coming here. I should go there." Tyler nodded.  
"Sounds fun." Reid walked over to us, he put an arm around my shoulder.  
"Hey."  
"Hi." I replied.  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me on Friday?" He asked me. I looked at him. He was so serious. His blonde hair and those ocean blue eyes.  
"Yeah, sounds fun."  
"It's a date."

On Friday morning, I arrived late to my first class. When I walked in Reid was sleeping. I sat in my seat next to him and waited a few moments, I watched him. He looked so sweet, so innocent. I gently stoked his cheek, I was trying not to wake him up. I could tell that I did. He still had his eyes closed, but he smiled. He slowly sat up.

"Good Morning Sunshine." He said to me.

"Good Morning."

"When did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago."

"Being late to class is bad." He told me

"At Least I wasn't sleeping."

"That hurts Blair." I rolled my eyes, there goes the innocentness. "Pick you up at 6?" He asked after we were dismissed.

"Sounds like a plan."

At 5:30, I was still rummaging through my clothing. Looking for something to wear. I was nervous, I was never nervous with Nate, because I have known him forever, but I had just known Reid for a week. I went through every single piece of clothing I owned. I eventually decided on a teal short sleeved dress. I put it on, I walked into the bathroom and did my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom, I put on teal high heeled shoes. I heard the doorbell ring. Pouge walked towards my room.  
"Reid is here."  
"I could tell." I replied. I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs. When Reid saw me, the look on his face was priceless.  
"You look beautiful." He said simply. Pouge stared at him like he was crazy.  
"Thanks." He opened the door for me. I walked through the door, he walked in front of me so he could open the door of the black hummer for me. I got in and sat down. He got into the driver's seat.  
"Where are we going?" I asked him.  
"It's a surprise."

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, i did make up my own word!

I know this chapter wasnt the longest but the next one will make up for it i promise.


	5. Lights

A/N: Here is another Chapter. I probably wont have one up after this for a while. But when i get back from my trip i will update i promis. Have a Merry Christmas, or in my home Mele Kalikimaka

The only thing I knew about the place Reid was taking me was that it was far away. I knew that the second we pulled onto the freeway.  
"Any hints yet?" I asked him for thousandths time.  
"Not a chance." I saw a ' Welcome to Boston' sign. He drove into the slow lane. So he was taking me somewhere in Boston. He took an exit and drove down a crowded street. He parked the hummer. I got out of the car and walked to where Reid was on the sidewalk. We walked down the street and he stopped in front of a restaurant. Bella's.  
"This is the hidden secret?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Best kept one in Boston. No one ever comes here. A family owned, non chained restaurant." We walked inside  
"Welcome to Bella's. Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked, he was looking at me.  
"Garwin." Reid said.  
"Right this way." He said. We walked to the table and we sat down. He handed us our menus and paused.  
"I'm sorry but, you look familiar. Are you Eleanor Waldorf's daughter?" He asked me and I nodded.  
"It's a pleasure meeting you." he said, then walked away. Reid looked at me.  
"How does he know that?"  
"My mom is a famous fashion designer." I shrugged my shoulders as he nodded. I looked at the menu, wondering what sounded good. I ordered on the Gnocchi with a parmesan sauce. Reid ordered lamb. We talked mostly about my life in New York, and about his life.  
"What do you have planed next Mr. Garwin?" I asked when we were done eating. "Or is that another surprise."  
"You'll see." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant. We walked down the street, hand in hand.  
"Reid, where are we going?"  
"We are almost there." We approached an outdoor ice rink.  
"No," I said, I froze.  
"Yes. We are going and you are going to like it." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ice rink. He bought our passes and we got our ice skates. I put on the white ice skates as Reid put on the black hockey skates he was given. I walked to the ice, and glided onto it. I always went ice skating with Nate when we were dating. Reid stumbled on to the ice. I laughed.  
"Need help?" I asked him.  
"No. I've got it." I laughed he was as stubborn as me. I skated around the rink once, in the time it took Reid to skate half.  
"This was your idea?" I asked.  
"Ha ha, very funny." He said then he fell. He slowly got up. I grabbed his hand and we glided around the rink. He eventually got use to skating. He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. We glided together, I felt a warmth in my stomach, something I had never felt before. Reid leaned down and kissed my neck, I smiled. We skated around for a while longer. When we finished we returned the skates and walked back to the hummer.  
"Did you have fun?" He asked me.  
"Yeah. I did. It was amazing." I smiled. We got back on the freeway.  
"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" He asked me.  
"I think Serena is coming over. I'll probably hang out with her."  
"You two should come to Nicky's." He said.  
"I'll see what I can do." I smiled. He dropped me off in front of Pouge's house. He opened the door for me. He pulled me close to him, he leaned in and kissed me gently. His hands were moving all over my back. He made me feel wanted. I slowly ran my hands up his chest, the around his neck. We kissed for a few more minutes. I pulled away breathless. I walked into the house, smiling. I had never felt this way before. He made me feel complete. I was grinning. I felt so happy. I walked up to my room and changed into my pj's, still smiling. I climbed into bed and I fell asleep. Not once thinking about Chuck.

I woke up in the morning to my phone vibrating. I looked at my phone and my mom was calling me.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Blair. I haven't heard from you in a while. How are things?"  
"Everything is good. How are things at home?"  
"Good. I just called to let you know that I am going to London for a few weeks. I'll talk to you when I get back."  
"Okay mom have a safe trip."  
"Talk to you then." She said then hung up the phone. I looked at the clock. 8:30.  
"Thanks mom," I said to myself. I got up and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and changed. It was around six when Serena got there. I walked outside to greet her, there was someone else with her.  
"Nate?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I had to come visit you eventually." he said. I went over them and gave them both a hug. I got into the car with them and Pouge led us to Nicky's.  
"How was your date last night?"

"It was really nice. I had tons of fun." I replied.  
"You went on a date?" Nate asked me, shocked.  
"Yeah. With one of my cousins friends." He nodded. We got to Nicky's and walked in.  
"I told you this place was bad." I told Nate as we walked in. We walked to our usual table, he laughed and nodded. We all sat down at the table. I looked towards the pool table, where Reid and Tyler were.  
"I'll be right back." I told them. I walked over to Reid.  
"Hey." I told him, walking up behind him.  
"Hey." He replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me gently.  
"So my friends are here." I said and he nodded. He took my hand in his and we started walking towards the table.  
"Hey Reid." Serena said.  
"Hey."  
"Reid. This is my friend Nate." I introduced.  
"Hey." Nate replied. Reid and I sat down.  
"What can I get you guys to drink?" Reid asked. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Serena?"  
"I don't care."  
"Nate?"  
"What are the options."  
"Anything coke scotch, whiskey. Whatever."  
"I thought this place doesn't serve minors." Nate stated.  
"It doesn't."  
"You chose."  
"Whiskey it is." Reid said, walking to the bar. Reid for us our drinks and we talked for the rest of the night. Nate and Serena stayed the night. In the morning I woke up to Nate shaking my shoulder.  
"What's up?" I slowly asked him.  
"You seem happy here." I nodded sitting up.  
"Yeah I really am."  
"Good. I didn't like seeing you rot in new York. I'm really glad you found someone who can take care of you. Better than I could, better than Chuck could ever dream." I laughed and nodded. "Serena and I are gonna take off. See you later Blair." He said kissing the top of my head. I started to get up. "No. It's 7:30, go back to sleep. I'll tell Serena you said good bye." I turned over and fell back asleep.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Bad Reputation

A/N: Hope yall had a happy hollidays. Sorry for the long delay. Here is the next chapter, the next one will be longer i promise. The next chapter should be up within a few days. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Two weeks later, on Tuesday morning, I was late to school again. I walked into class silently and sat down.  
"Why are you late?" Reid whispered to me.  
"The electricity in our house was out. Our alarms weren't working."  
"The final project for this quarter is an essay, it is worth 50% of your grade, All about the book, 1984. This is a partner essay. The only way that you will work on this essay alone is if you run it by me." The teacher said, Reid and I looked at each other.  
"Partner?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Don't worry. I have already chosen the partners." I rolled my eyes. I hated not knowing who my partners were. The teacher read off the partners. He was clearly going in alphabetical order.  
"Blair Waldorf and Sara Wenham." I heard Reid chuckle.  
"What is so funny?"  
"That's your buddy Sara."  
"Don't even kid around about that."  
"Now you can plan out what you will say in your paper. This is due Friday." The professor said. Sara walked over to me.  
"I don't really have the time-" She started.  
"Don't worry, I'll write the entire essay. Sign your name at the top easy grade for both of us." I said.  
"You'd better not be lying."  
"Oh, I never lie." I told her. The bell rang I got up and walked out of the room.

At lunch, I sat down at the table with all the guys. They were all talking, while I was forming a plan, one to sabotage Sara.  
"Blair, hun, are you okay?" Reid asked me and I nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."  
"About me I hope."  
"Always." I replied laughing. I ate what was left of my lunch, the part that wasn't attacked by Reid. Then it hit me, The perfect plan. I walked to my next class with Kate.  
"Whatever happened to Caleb and Sara?" I asked her. She hesitated for a few moments.  
"No one really knows, except for Sara and Caleb I guess. Pouge always asks Caleb what happened but he always changed the subject." I nodded slightly. We walked into our next class and sat down in our seats.

The next day I got to school early. I walked into my first class.  
"Good morning Miss. Waldorf." he said.  
"Good morning." I replied. "Sara and I began to work on our essay last night. We both decided that we should work on separate essays."  
"very well."  
"She said that she was going to be here but guess she forgot." I said.  
"Well I hope these essays from you two are wonderful."  
"They will be I promise." I said walking out of the room. The bitch is back.

After school, Reid and I walked to the local cafe. We sat down at a table close to the window.  
"So what do you have planes for the weekend?"  
"Nothing as of now." I said. "I don't know if Serena is coming here or not." he nodded.  
"How's the essay coming?"  
"Its fine. I am going to finish it tonight."  
"Are you even going to work with Sara on it?" He asked, I held back a laugh.  
"You'll see." I replied and he rolled his eyes. We ordered coffee and talked for a while.  
"Want to go out on Friday?" He asked me.  
"Sure. I'll meet you at your place this time." he nodded. We got up from the table and walked back to the school. We got to Reid's and Tyler's room.  
"Hey Tyler, can we borrow your car?" Reid asked.  
"What if I need it? Did that thought ever occur to you?"  
"I need to take Blair home."  
"When is your truck gonna be here?"  
"It's coming tomorrow I promise." He said.  
"That's what you said last month." Tyler replied, rolling his eyes and tossing the keys to Reid. We got into the car and he drove me home. I worked on my homework and I wrote the essay.

On Friday morning, I got to school and went into my English classroom and turned in my essay. I waited for class to start. At the end of class the teacher started calling out names of several people, Sara was one of them.  
"Can I talk to you all after class." He told them. I was trying not to smile.  
"What did you do?" Reid whispered in my ear.  
"I'll tell you later."  
The bell rang and we walked out of the class.  
At lunch I was walking to my last class with Reid.  
"Blair!" I heard someone yell. Reid and I turned around and we saw Sara walking towards us. "Bitch" She said to me.  
"Why, thanks. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." I  
said. I heard Reid chuckle. I walked way and left Sara standing there.  
"You are a genious." Reid said still laughing.  
"Not my finest work but, it will do." he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. He kissed me gently.  
"six?" Reid reminded me and I nodded.  
"See you then." I told him, then walking to my next class.

When it got close to six, I went up to my room and changed into a purple short sleeved dress that went to my knees. I put on purple flats and my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. Pouge was sitting there on my bed, holding the house phone.  
"Pouge what's going on?"  
"There's been an accident." He said slowly.

I remember the last time I heard those words. Chuck was holding me so close to him. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. I could tell that he wanted us to have the same relationship that the imitation us's have.  
"Charles?" I heard Lily asked. Chuck released his tight hold around me.  
"Lily."  
"There's been an accident. Your father was in an accident. He is being transferee to NY Memorial." Once she said that, he was gone.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Home

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! and i dont own anything :(

"Reid!" I heard someone yell, he as banging on the door, it sounded like Pouge's voice. I felt Reid get up, he stumbled around, trying to find his boxers. He walked to the door. I pulled the covers over my head, hoping that I would just blend in with the sheets on Reid's bed.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Have you seen Blair. She didn't come home last night. My dad and I don't know where she went."  
"What happened?" I heard Reid ask. As if he didn't know what had happened.  
"Her mom was in an accident. She is in the hospital, that's all the information I have." Pouge said.  
"Maybe she went to New York." Reid suggested.  
"She might have driven there, but I don't think that she would have told one of us at least."  
"Who knows. I'll let you know if I see her."  
"Thanks." Pouge said as Reid shut the door. He walked back over and climbed in bed next to me. I started to get up but Reid grabbed my arm.  
"Stay." He said to me. "I'll take you to New York in the truck later. I promise. Now, just go back to sleep." I nodded. He wrapped an arm around my bare waist and pulled me close to him.

When I woke up the second time, Reid was already dressed. I got up, grabbed my clothing and went into the bathroom, I changed and walked out.  
"Do you want to stop at your house an pick up some clothing before we leave."  
"Yeah, that would be great." I told him. "You need to pack to." He picked up the bag next to him.  
"Way ahead of you there." he said smiling. He walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Everything will be fine." I nodded. We walked out of his dorm room and into the parking lot. I walked to the Malibu and Reid walked to his truck. I drove towards Pouge's house. I parked the car, and walked inside. I walked up the stairs and into my room. Pouge walked into my room.  
"Where were you?" he asked me, he walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
"I just drove for a while." I lied. "Reid is taking me up to New York." He nodded. I grabbed new clothing and changed into jeans and a teal and black t shirt. I still had tons of clothing at home. I walked back down the stairs.  
"I'll call you later." I told Pouge as I got into Reid's black truck. We drove to New York, back home. The entire time, Reid had one hand on the steering wheel and his other hand in mine.  
We arrived in New York around two. I directed Reid to the apartment. I felt my phone vibrating, I picked it up and answered it.  
"Hey Blair. How are you doing?" Nate asked me.  
"I'm in town. I'm fine, I think." I told him. "Reid brought me here."  
"Why don't you come to dinner with Jenny and I" he offered.  
"Thanks, ill check with Reid and get back to you."  
"Okay, I'll talk to you then." He hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Reid asked me.  
"Nate, he was wondering if we wanted to go to dinner with him and Jenny."  
"Do you want to go?" He asked me parking his truck.  
"Yeah I do." I got out of his truck as he walked over to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the apartment. I stopped just before we entered the building. He kissed the side of my head.  
"Everything will be fine." He leaned in and kissed me softly. I forgot everything, that my mom was I'm the hospital, where we are. I pulled away first.  
"No matter how much I love this moment. I have to go face my step father."  
"Fine, let's go." Reid said. We went to my apartment. I knocked on the door and Dorota answered.  
"Dorota!" I said, I wrapped my arms around her neck, shocking her.  
"Miss Blair." She replied simply.  
"Blair is that you?" Cyrus asked from the other room. I let go of Dorota and walked further into the room.  
"Cyrus, this is my friend Reid." I introduced.  
"Nice to meet you." Cyrus said. I felt my phone vibrating. I opened it up to read my text message.

Spotted: Queen B is back in town. Where did you go? We do have another question for you though. Who's the new Beau?

Along with the text was a picture of Reid and I. It took all my strength not to throw my phone against the wall. Cyrus walked into the other room and Reid saw that I was mad about something.  
"What hun?" He asked me.  
"Nothing." I told him. I closed my phone and hugged him tightly. We went to visit my mom. Immediately once I walked into the hospital I hated it. I grabbed Reid's hand and held it tightly. We walked into the room where my mother was. It was silent, she wasn't moving.  
"Cyrus, what happened?" I asked him.  
"She was in a car accident. She hit her head pretty hard. She is a coma." I nodded trying to keep myself together. Reid wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. The doctor walked in.  
"Hello Cyrus," He said. "You must be Blair." I nodded slightly. He started talking to Cyrus about my mom, I couldn't take it anymore. I broke free from Reid's grasp and walked out of the room. I sunk to the ground and started crying. I heard the door open and close, I felt arms wrap around me.  
"Why don't you call Nate, get your mind off of things." I nodded slightly. Reid helped me off of the ground and I pulled out my phone and called Nate.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Nate, is it still okay if Reid and I come over?" I asked.  
"Yeah that's fine." He said. "Jenny is over is that okay?"  
"Its fine." I told him. "I think I can handle that."  
"See you in a few." I hung up the phone. Reid and I walked outside of the hospital and called for a taxi.  
We got to Nate's apartment a few minutes later. We walked into the apartment building and I knocked on the door. Nate opened the door.  
"Hey." He said giving me a hug. "How are you doing?"  
"We just got back from the hospital."  
"How was that?" He asked.  
"Not so good." I replied as Jenny walked into the room.  
"Hey Blair." she said. " I was just about to leave."  
"No, you don't have to leave just because I came here. Just because I hate your brother with a passion, doesn't mean I hate you." she looked at me and I swear that she was going to laugh.  
"Nate said you changes and I guess you did." I have Jenny a quick hug, she was shocked at my action.  
"Let's go eat." Nate said and we all walked out of the apartment.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. I Wanna Drive The Zamboni

***

Here I sat, in the same position I have sat in for the past few months. The only thing that kept me sane was the phone messages that Blair had left me. But those stopped a month ago. Now all I had were the bottles of full and empty scotch. That was, until a few weeks ago. I got a text from Gossip Girl, that showed me a picture of Blair and her new boyfriend. I didn't think that she would get over me that easily. Even if it was Blair. She was as stubborn as I was. I knew that if I had to win I'd have to sober up, that would take me years. I have been too far gone for too long. I was determined, I had to win her back.

***

Two weeks later I was still in the same daze, Reid saw it. Every weekend I went to visit my mother. I was quiet, I didn't eat much. I knew what Chuck felt like. Wanting to be alone yet, wanting someone to be there for me. I always had Reid for that. He was constantly over at Pouge's house. He only left the house when Wayne told him too, even then he snuck into my room. My mom still hadn't woken up. I was beginning to get very nervous, I began asking myself questions like, would she ever wake up?  
"Morning." Reid told me on Saturday morning.  
"Hey." I told him softly, still sleepy. "What time is it?"  
"Its noon." He told me. I jolted up.  
"What? What happened to my alarm? I was supposed to be up at nine! We were supposed to be at the hospital right now!" I said as Reid kissed me gently.  
"Shh, calm down." He said softly. "I am kidnapping you and we are going to visit your mom tomorrow. I am taking you on a mystery trip."  
"But-" I started but he cut me off.  
"We will visit your mom tomorrow." I looked at him. My eyes were sad, I wanted to visit my mom. I wanted to be there every day, with her. But I couldn't. I had to go to school. I stared into his crystal blue eyes, they were so trusting. I saw something else, something I had barely seen before. Love.  
"Fine. I'll go." I told him and he smiled.  
"You are going to love it."  
"Do I get a clue to where you are taking me?"  
"Nope." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. " Change into a t shirt and jeans. I'll pick you up in an hour." He kissed my cheek and left my room. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I changed into my only t shirt, a red one and jeans. Reid walked into my bedroom as I was brushing my hair.  
"Your going wearing that?" He asked me.  
"Well, it might help if you told me where you were going!"  
"Nice try. Well have to change that when we get there."  
"What does the place not allow red?"  
"Something like that." He replied. We walked down the stairs and outside. We got into Reid's truck and he drove off. He drove towards Boston, I knew that from his last surprise trip. He got off the freeway once we hit Boston. He drive towards an arena of some sort.  
"Any clue yet." I asked him again.  
"Were there." He started.  
"You are taking me to an arena."  
"Its inside the arena." He said. He parked and we got out of the truck and he went into the back seat. He put on a shirt and walked to the front of the truck.  
"It's a hockey game."  
"Huh?"  
"Please don't tell me you have never been to a hockey game."  
"Reid I grew up on the freakin' Upper East Side! What makes you think that I have been to a hockey game!" He laughed at my statement.  
"You know you're really cute when you're angry." I rolled my eyes. I looked at his jersey as we walked towards the entrance.  
"Who's Thornton?" I asked, looking at the name on the back of his jersey.  
"Joe Thornton?" He asked me. As if the name would jog my memory.  
"No. Not ringing any bells."  
"He is the greatest hockey player of this century. Some people would argue Sidney Crosby or Alexander Ovechkin, but Joe Thornton is definitely the best." I nodded my head trying to absorb all of this. "He was traded to San Jose a few years ago for three guys. Marco Sturm, Wayne Preamu and Brad Stuart." I nodded again. He handed our tickets to the ticket guy and we walked into the arena. "Tyler normally goes to the games with me. But I told him that I wanted to bring you, even though he waited all season to go watch the Hurricanes play. Their colours are red." he said and I immediately realized why wearing red to this game wasn't good.  
"Oh." I said and he laughed. We walked into the store and he walked me towards the jerseys. He picked out a women's jersey and handed it to me.  
"Here" He said handing it to me. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I took it off and handed it back to him. He walked away with the jersey and I browsed around.  
"You ready?" he asked me.  
"Yeah." I replied as he handed me a bag. I looked inside and it was the jersey. " Thanks." I told him giving him a hug. Normally I wouldn't be excited to me getting a hockey jersey but I was excited. I walked out of the store and found a bathroom. I changed into the jersey and walked out of the bathroom. We found our seats and waited for the game to start. I was actually surprised how much I liked hockey. It was an amazing game. The Bruins won 6-5. The game went into overtime and then shootout.  
"I love hockey." I told Reid as we walked out of the arena. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder.  
"Well I'm glad."  
"How tall is that number 33?" I asked him.  
"6'9." he replied.  
"That's very tall. I would hate to be that tall." He drove us to a hotel down the road. We checked into our hotel room and got settled in for the night.

A/N: THANKS BOSTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)


	9. The River

It's amazing how things can change so quickly. A week and a half ago is when things started to go downhill. I felt like something was wrong. Also, I started feeling terrible. I made Pouge almost an hour late to school on that Thursday, because I was getting sick. I walked into class trying to be as silent as I could.  
"Nice of you to join us Miss. Waldorf." The teacher said to me. I sat down in my normal seat next to Reid.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me.  
"Yeah I'm fine, why?"  
"You don't look too good."  
"I'm fine. I promise." I lied.  
Last Saturday, things went from bad to worse. When I woke up in the morning, Reid was sitting on the chair in the corner of my room. He looked stressed. He had his head in his hands, which his elbows were resting on his knees. I slowly sat up and his head popped up.  
"Come here." He said slowly. I got up and walked over to him and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "I'm sorry." I heard him whisper. I looked at him.  
"Reid what happened?"  
"Your mom, hun." He said, unsure about how he was going to say what was going to come out of his mouth. "She's gone. Cyrus called this morning. He woke me up so I answered your phone. He told me what had happened. On Wednesday night she woke up. Cyrus was just about to call you but the doctor stopped him. He said that she wasn't doing too well, not to get your hopes up, so he didn't call. Everything happened very early this morning." I stared at him in disbelief.  
"No it can't be." I said and he nodded slowly.  
"Take a shower. I'll take you to New York." I nodded slightly. I grabbed my clothing and went into the shower. I turned on the water and climbed into the shower. I stared off into space. My mother, gone. Now I know how Chuck feels. I don't know how long I was staring at the blue tiles on the wall. I washed my hair and body. I couldn't believe it, everything was in a dream like state. I heard a light knock on the door, then the door opening and closing. The shower curtain opened slightly. It was Reid. I turned off the water and got out. He wrapped me in a towel. I changed into my clothing and walked out of the bathroom. When I walked down stairs Caleb, Reid, Pouge and Tyler were all arguing.  
"We can't tell her yet!" Caleb said.  
"Why not? Sara knew and we had only known her for like a week! We trust Blair more than we trust Sara!" Reid argued  
"Reid does have a point." Pouge agreed.  
Tyler was the first one to notice that I was standing on the stairs.  
"Blair." He said and all of them looked at me. I finished walking down the stairs and Tyler gave me a hug. "I'm sorry." Caleb was next.  
"I know what you're going through. My dad passed away a few months ago." He gave me a hug. Then Pouge walked over.  
"If there is anything we can do."  
"I'll let you guys know I promise." I said, my eyes wet with tears. Reid wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'm taking her up to New York today. We'll see you guys later." we got into the car and drove to the Upper East Side. He parked in front of the apartment building and we got out truck and walked up to my home. Once again I knocked on the door and Dorota answered. She had been crying. Once Reid and I walked into the door she gave me a hug.  
"I'm sorry. Miss. Blair." she said and I nodded. Reid and I walked up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed and Reid sat next to me. I leaned against him and he held me.  
"Blair." He said softly. I looked at him. "I love you." He looked me in the eyes. I knew that he was telling the truth.  
"I love you too." I told him, I smiled softly. He leaned in and kissed me softly.  
"Blair!" I heard Serena yell. She hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry. Cyrus called my mom this morning. Then Reid called me saying that he was going to being you here for the day." I looked at him and he smiled. "I am always here for you. You know that right? I will be there for you like you were there for Chuck." She said and I nodded. I started crying again, mostly because Serena came in here crying. Next Nate walked in. He gave me a hug and pulled up a chair.  
"You know that I'm here for you also right." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not going to run away okay! I'm not going to get drunk in my sorrows. I know I have you guys, I know that you all will be there for me. I am not going to be like Chuck!" I shouted. Reid wrapped his arms around me. I knew that he wanted to know who Chuck was. I was going to tell him that later, maybe he would tell me what him and the other guys were talking about. Dorota walked into my room.  
"Miss. Blair. Cyrus is here." She said. I got up and walked down the stairs and saw Cyrus standing in the middle of the room.  
"Blair." He said. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "The service is set for next Saturday at 2. I figured that would give you enough time to get here."  
So here I was. Standing outside the church, waiting for everyone to exit and go to the get together at my house. I wanted Caleb, Tyler and Pouge to be there for me also, Along with Reid. I still hadn't told him about Chuck, he also didn't ask about him either. I spent most of the day in my room. Staring at all the things in my room. Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pouge walked into my room.  
"So we would like to share something with you." Caleb said.  
"Okay." I said slowly.  
"You know about the Salem Witch Trials. Right? The accused." I nodded. "We are all descendants from those families. When the witch trials were going on. Our families to a vow of silence. Never to expose the power to anyone."  
"What power?" I asked. I saw my closet doors open and close. I looked at them. "Are you guys serious?" I asked and they all nodded.  
"Yeah. I felt like you needed to know that." Reid said. I just looked at him.  
"Are you okay. Is this making sense?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah it makes sense."  
"So now you can't tell anyone." Pouge told me.  
"I won't." I believed them. They were witches. This was strange to me, yet cool. I wasn't afraid.  
"What happens if you guys use the power?" I asked them. They all looked to Reid.  
"Once we get to our 18th birthday, we ascend. Our power is at its strongest. If we use too much. The power sucks our life away." Reid said calmly. I nodded. A few minutes we walked back down stairs. I saw Jenny and Dan.  
"Hey Blair." Jenny said walking over to me and gave me a hug. "I was just telling Dan that he made it farther than his last funeral he attempted." I laughed.  
"Would you like me to leave or do you want the pleasure of kicking me out like Chuc-"  
"If you finish that sentenced I will personally rip your lungs out and then throw you out of my house." I said then smiled. Reid wrapped an arm around my shoulder.  
"Feisty." He whispered in my ear and I laughed. The rest of the day went by quickly. That night, and I climbed into my bed.  
"Blair?" he asked me.  
"Yes."  
"Who's Chuck?" I sat up, and he sat up also.  
"Chuck was a friend of mine. I have known him forever. A few months ago, his father died. He went crazy, he was always drinking. When he went to the service he kicked Dan out. Saying that his father killed his. Just as he was about to leave. I caught up with him. Begging him to stay, I told him I loved him. Hoping that he would stay. But he didn't. He eventually came back the next night, when my mother and Cyrus were married. When I woke up in the morning. He was gone, the only thing he left was a note."  
"Did you love him?"  
"I did. But like his note said. I deserved much better than him. Then I met you." I said smiling. He put his arms around me, and I fell asleep in his arms.


	10. Better As A Memory

Four years later....

"Mommy!" I heard a little voice say. Then I felt someone jumping up and down on the bed. I slowly sat up and saw Reid and I's daughter. Elenor Marie Garwin. I was feeling very well on that Thursday morning because of her. Reid and I had been married for a year now.  
"I tried to keep her away to let you sleep more. But it didn't work." Reid said.  
"We are gonna go see Uncle Nate and Auntie Jenny and Aunt Serena and Uncle Caleb!" She jumped higher and higher on the bed. Reid grabbed her off of the bed and held her.  
"I think she is going to go insane if you guys don't leave soon." Reid said laughing. He put Ellie down and she ran off into another room.  
"Are you sure you have to work?" I asked as Reid sat down next to me.  
"Yeah. Ill go up there as soon as I can. I promise." He said kissing me softly.  
"You better be." I said smiling. I got up and took a shower. I put on jeans and a pink t shirt.  
"Ellie are you ready?" I asked and she ran down the stairs of Reid and I's appartment in Ipswich. She ran down the stairs in her baby pink coloured dress that Jenny made for her.  
"Yeah!" She said jumping up and down.  
"Bye love." Reid said giving me a kiss.  
"See you later." We opened the door and walked down the stairs. We got into the Malibu that Pouge let me keep. I buckeled her in and we drove to New York. This was Ellie's first time to my old home. We pulled up to where Nate and Jenny's appartment was. I got out of the car and Ellie unbuckeled herself and joined me on the sidewalk. She started to run infront of me, towards the bulding.  
"Ellie." I called. She turned around and ran back to me. She held my hand as we walked into the building. We went up the elevator to the 6th floor and we found room number 19. I knocked on the door and so did Ellie. Nate opened the door.  
"Uncle Nate!" Ellie said running to him. He gave her a hug.  
"Hey Ellie. Are you excited for your first trip in New York."  
"Yeah!" She said.  
"Good." He put her down and she ran further into the home.  
"Hey Nate." I said giving him a hug.  
"How are you?"  
"Im good."  
"Is Reid coming later?"  
"Yeah. He just had to finish some things at the office. He will be here in a few hours." We walked into the next room. Jenny was showing Ellie some new clothing.  
"No wonder why she loves coming here. You all ways give her new clothing." I said and Jennys head popped up. She got up and gave me a hug.  
"Come on Blair. She is too cute." She said. Ellie looked over to us and smiled. She had my brown hair and Reid's blue eyes.  
"Yes we know you are." I said and Ellie shrugged her shoulders and continued looking at the dresses that Jenny made for her.  
"Okay Blair." Nate said. I looked at him.  
"Sorry. It's true." Jenny and I started laughing. Once Ellie was done looking at the dresses she walked over to the tv. Nate found something for her to watch. Jenny and I began to make dinner.  
"Are Caleb and Serena coming over?" Jenny asks me.  
"She said she was but ill check." I said. I walked over to my purse and grabbed my phone. I dialled Serenas number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Serena. Jenny and I were wondering if you and Caleb were coming over to have dinner with us tonight?"  
"I knew I forgot to tell him something." She said.  
"Well check and see if he wants to go. If it helps any Reid is coming."  
"Will do." She said then hung up the phone.  
"She forgot to ask Caleb." I said and Jenny laughed. She walked over to the refrigerator.  
"Oh shoot! I knew I forgot something at the store!"  
"What did you forget?"  
"Milk." she told me.  
"Ill go get some for you." I said. "Ellie. Do you want to go to the store with me?"  
"Yeah!" She said. She walked over to me. I grabbed my phone and my purse. Ellie and I walked out of the building. We walked down the street and to the market. Ellie held my hand the entire way. The last thing I needed was a missing child in the Upper East Side. She kept on looking behind us. When I looked behind, I didn't see anyone. We walked into the market. I walked over to the eggs.  
"Mommy can I get some strawberries?" She asked.  
"Sure Hun." I'm told her. I found a bottle of milk. I walked over to the fruit section. I walked over to where Ellie was. I saw Ellie talking to some strange man.  
"Eleanor Marie Garwin!" I yelled. She looked up and ran over to me. I knelt to the ground and gave her a hug.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Blair Waldorf." I heard a familiar voice say. I stood up and came face to face with my worst nightmare. Chuck Bass. "How are you doing?" He asked me. I ignored him. I picked up Ellie and walked to the check out. Chuck caught my arm.  
"What do you want Chuck?" I asked.  
"You. I always have and I always will."  
"Well things change."  
"I know. I was stupid to leave you." I looked at him. He was the same old Chuck. "Please Blair." He said, I could tell that he wanted me back. I set Ellie down and placed the milk on the counter.  
"I normally don't do things like this in front of my daughter but," I said flipping him off. "you really deserve it." I paid for the milk, grabbed it and took Ellie's hand. I walked back to Nate and Jenny's apartment. I was not going to cry. Even though I was about to, it also didn't help that my phone was vibrating. I knew he was calling me. I let myself in and Ellie ran into the other room.  
"Serena called. She and Caleb are coming to dinner." Jenny said. Then she saw me, she saw that I was about to cry. " What happened?" she asked.  
"I saw Chuck at the market. He has been calling me ever since I left the market." I took out my phone and showed it to her. He was calling as I showed her my phone. She just shook her head. I handed her the milk and we walked into the kitchen. The phone calls suddenly stopped. My phone vibrates once more. I. Had a voicemail. I listened to it.  
"Hello Blair. I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. I just needed to talk to you. Call me back."  
"Mother Chucker!" I threw my phone at the wall.  
"So it's okay for you to cuss in front of Ellie but I can't?" I heard Reid ask. He and Nate walked over to Jenny and I. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. It was Nate who noticed I had been crying.  
"Blair what's wrong?"  
"Why don't you ask him. He is your best friend." I snapped. Reid looked at me clueless, Nate seemed to get it.  
"So he's back."  
"Ya think!"  
"Who's back?" I heard Reid ask.  
"Chuck."Jenny replied.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. I Still Miss You

A/N: This is definantly one of my favourite Chapters. I hope you guys like it also!!

Caleb and Serena arrived a few minutes. Apparently it didn't take Gossip Girl long to find out about Chuck and I's meeting. My guess, Chuck posted something.  
"B! How are you!" Serena said giving me a hug. We walked into the living room.  
"I'm fine. So I guess you heard." I said  
"Yeah I heard. What happened?"  
"We talked. That was it." Caleb almost spit out his drink.  
"You did what?" Caleb asked.  
"Are we talking about the same Blair." Nate said and we all laughed.  
"Mommy!" Ellie ran into the room.  
"Yeah?" I asked, but she was side tracked by Caleb and Serena. Once she gave them both hugs she finished her thought.  
"Someone is knocking on the door." Nate got up and went to open the door.  
"Daddy!" Ellie said noticing Reid.  
"Hey sweetie." He said giving her a hug and placing her on his lap. Nate walked over to us.  
"Blair, don't kill me."  
"Nate I hate it when you start out like that." I replied taking a sip of my drink. Then I saw who was standing behind Nate. I finished the rest of my drink in one sip, I was going to need all the alcohol I could get.  
"Chuck!" Serena said walking over to him and giving him a hug.  
"Hello Serena. I was expecting that kind of reaction from Blair." I rolled my eyes.  
"Mommy it's the strange man." Ellie said pointing at Chuck. Reid held her close to him.  
"Chuck. Other room. Now!" I told him. I got up and followed him into the kitchen.  
"What is your problem."  
"Your boyfriend at the moment."  
"Husband." I corrected.  
"I need a drink." He muttered.  
"Of course you do you never change!"  
"No! I wanted to change. Right after I found out about you and what's his face over there. I stopped drinking. I sobered up for you. I planned on coming over here and win you back. I guess it just took too long."  
"Yeah. Four years to long Chuck!" I said. "Look let's just pretend that we all get along for the time being. Well discuss this later. When Ellie is sleeping."  
"Anything you want sweetie." He said and I rolled my eyes. We walked back into the other room. I sat down next to Reid and Chuck leaned against the wall.  
"Reid, Caleb, this is Chuck." I said.  
"Hello." Chuck said in his normal fashion.  
"Hey." Caleb said, and Reid was quiet.  
"So Ellie, how us your mother treating you? If she isn't treating you good, I have stories for you." I looked at Reid. I was surprised that he was keeping so calm. Probably because Caleb was there. I knew that they were talking in my mind.  
"Chuck could you not be a jerk for an hour?" I asked him.  
"It's hard but I'll try love."  
"I'm going to go for a walk, does that sound good to anyone else." Caleb said. Eventually everyone but Chuck and I left the room. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially Chuck.  
"What do you want." I asked him.  
"I want you to forgive me for leaving you." He said walking over to me. He sat down next to me. He put his hand in mine. I flinched.  
"Don't touch me."  
"I was broken. I needed someone to be there for me."  
"And I was. If you wouldn't have left, we probably would have been the ones to get married."  
"I didn't believe you when you said that you loved me. The more I thought about it, the more I convinced myself that it was true. When I came to you I knew that you were going to be there for me. The more I thought about it. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that you deserved so much better. Right after I left. I wanted you back." He started rubbing my arm, this time I didn't pull away.  
"You always had me." I whispered, hearing the door open and close. Everyone came back into the room. I walked over to Reid and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Dinners ready." Jenny said. We all walked over to the table. Reid sat down next to me. Chuck sat down next to Ellie, who was on the other side of Reid. The dinner was very nice. After dinner we all sat back down in the. Ellie was playing dress up in the other room.  
"How about we all go to Victrola. Maybe Blair will grace us with another dance." There went Reid's patience. He had Chuck up against a wall. His arm was at his throat. I'm surprised that his eyes weren't black. Caleb ran over and pulled Reid off of Chuck.  
"Come on. We are leaving." Reid said. He went in the other room to get Ellie. I looked at Chuck, he looked broken I felt sorry for him. I hated myself because I did feel sorry for him. I said good bye to everyone and left the room. By the time we got back to Ipswich it was late. I was tucking Ellie into her bed when I felt something fall out of her jacket pocket. It was a bracelet. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a silver heart. Inscribed on the heart was the words 'Blair and Chuck'. I smiled remembering when he gave this to me, the first time.

It was before Nate and I were dating. We were in the 2nd grade. He just walked up to me.  
"Stick out your hand." he told me.  
"What kind of trick is this?" I asked before sticking out my hand. I felt him place something on my wrist. I looked at the bracelet. 'Blair and Chuck.' I smiled.  
"Thank you." I said to him. I gave him a hug.  
"Your one of a kind Blair." He told me.

I pulled myself out of my memories. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Please Review!!!!!!!


	12. Goodbye To You

A/n: I know that I havent updated this in a long time but its done! Finally!

I couldn't sleep the entire night. I kept on tossing and turning. I finally got up and went to get some coffee. I love Reid. I had never imagined that Chuck would come back. But I loved Chuck also. I loved Chuck once. I don't think I could live with myself if I left Reid. I hated Chuck for coming back, for giving Ellie the bracelet. I just kept on thinking about everything going on. I hated Chuck, with a burning passion. More than I did when he left. He had a choice he didn't have to leave. He made that choice. Then I met Reid. I felt myself smiling. I wasn't going to ever leave him. I heard tiny footsteps. Ellie appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." I said and I heard her sniffling. "What's wrong."

"I had a bad dream." She said. I got up and walked over to her and picked her up. I carried her into her room and stayed with her until she fell asleep. I walked back into my room. I got into bed and curled up next to Reid. He turned around and was face to face with me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Ellie had a bad dream." He put his arms around me and I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and I went to the kitchen. Reid was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where is Ellie?" I asked him.

"She is still sleeping." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Are you okay? You were tossing and turning a lot last night." He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea. Chuck is getting to me. He gave Ellie a bracelet that he gave me in kindergarten. It has our names engraved in it."

"If he gave it to you how did he get it back?"

"I threw it at his head in 6th grade. He had a pretty bad bump for about a week." I said and Reid smiled.

"Good job."

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked him.

"I think im gonna go visit Tyler and Holly." He replied. "Want to come?"

"I think I need to talk to Chuck. Tell him that if I ever see him again I will kill him."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No. That will only piss him off even more. Ill meet you and Ellie at Tyler's." He nodded and walked out of the room. I walked to my purse and pulled out my phone and I sent a text to Chuck.

_We need to talk._

_When and where?_ He replied a few moments later

_The Kings hotel restaraunt in Boston at one._

_See you there. _I closed my phone and got dressed.

I arrived at the Kings hotel at one. I went into the restaraunt and I waited for him. He was late as usual. I waited for a half an hour before he showed up. He saw me and smiled. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"I knew that you would come back to me."

"I never said that." I snapped at him.

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"I want you to leave me and my family alone. I never want to see or hear from you again."

"What will happen if I dont. Your going to get your boyfriend to come after me."

"If I were you. I wouldnt mess with him."

"You think after all these years, im just going to leave you alone. When I saw that blast of you and him, I knew I had to win you back."

"Well you failed. Your never getting me." I got up from my seat and I left the restaraunt. I got into my car and drove to Tyler's house. Once I got there I walked into the house and over to Ellie. I gave her a hug. I walked over to Reid.

"How did it go?"

"As well as it will. I dont think he will come back."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

Please Review!


End file.
